Hechizo de Rosa
by Yumi Yoshimura 29
Summary: Nunca vayas al bosque sola, porque tu vida, tu físico y tu personalidad pueden cambiar tan solo con la combinación de maldad y una rosa.
1. Chapter 1

oOLa!, bien pues este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. La verdad es que pienso hacer fics, la mayoría, de los jóvenes titanes. Es que se más de ellos que de otra caricatura pero tal vez intente hacer algún fic se Sakura Card Captor o de Harry Potter, y si les gusta podre hacer mas fics de ellos ;) Bien espero que les guste.

Bueno creo que me hace falta decir que los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen y pues ya saben todo el rollo.

**El Hechizo de la rosa **

**Capitulo 1: La sonrisa se desvanece**

Qué le estará pasando a Starfire? Desde hace dos días se comporta muy extraño, como si ocultara algo. Y así lo era, resulta que se acerca el Glortha (no sé cómo se escribe), mejor conocido como el día de la amistad en Tamaran. Starfire se iba de la torre sin decir a donde y se encerraba mucho tiempo en su habitación y si alguien tocaba, tardaba mucho en abrir.

¿Esta todo bien?- le preguntaban sus amigos y ella respondía: Perfectamente- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que no sabía, era que ese día iba a ser fatal.

Antes de celebrar el Glortha, Starfire decidió ir antes por unas cuantas flores para sus amigos. Fue al bosque (como al que Robin y Star van para "buscar a Slade" en el cap. Casería) para encontrarlas y ahí inició todo. Ya estaba por terminar cuando tuvo la sensación de que era observada y de repente una sombra pasó velozmente a lado suyo, cuando volteo la habían empujado con gran fuerza, que la hizo volar varios metros y después caer en seco. Ni siquiera su atacante la dejo abrir los ojos y le empezó a arrastrar y después lanzarle un rayo azul para debilitarla más de lo que estaba por el golpe y la arrastrada de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Tenía muy pocas fuerzas, no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Estaba semiinconsciente, todavía tenía sensibilidad en el cuerpo. Lo sabía porque de repente, el sujeto le tomó la mano izquierda de ella y, con algo fino y puntiagudo, dibujó algo que abarcó toda su palma.

Al fin volvió en sí. Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente. Pudo ver a su atacante pero no lo reconoció porque su vista era borrosa.

Pronto estarás lista- le dijo el tipo y después se esfumó. Se sintió muy débil, pero tenía suficientes fuerzas como para volar y volver con sus amigos. Se levantó con dificultad y empezó a volar con la misma lentitud y problemática con la que se había levantado.

Mientras tanto en la torre, un chico pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, preocupado al igual que sus amigos. Su amiga extraterrestre había desaparecido una vez más, pero esta vez se había demorado en regresar. Mientras Robin seguía caminado, Cyborg revisaba la computadora para ubicar a Starfire, Raven meditaba en frente de la ventana y Chico Bestia seguía a su líder de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía.

Vamos viejo, ella es fuerte. Se sabe cuidar sola, estará bien- le decía Chico Bestia a Robin

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo el petirrojo

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando ver la silueta de Starfire, la cual a sus amigos los dejo atónitos: su piel estaba pálida y tenía moretones por doquier. Estaba muy débil y agotada, incapaz de dar un paso más, se recargaba en la puerta con la respiración sofocada y sus latidos iban muy rápido.

-¡STAR!- gritan todos al unísono. Robin corre en dirección hacia ella y cuando llegó, ella se dejó caer en sus brazos. Robin le tocó la mejilla, estaba muy fría.

- Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería inmediatamente- dijo Cyborg mientras se acercaba corriendo al igual que los otros.

Prepararon una camilla para la chica, Robin la coloco en ella y le abrió paso a Cyborg y a Raven para que la revisaran. Raven trató de aliviarla con sus poderes, pero algo evitó que eso pasara, lo cual preocupo a la joven. Cyborg entendió a Raven asi que empezó a analizar el cuerpo de su amiga. Conectó su cuerpo a una máquina por medio de unos cables y empezó a examinarla.

Mientras tanto, Robin estaba analizando la situación, le preocupaba mucho que le podría pasar a su amiga, pero ¿quién pudo haber atacado tanto como para dejarla así? No podía creer lo que iba a decir pero, Chico Bestia tenía razón, ella es fuerte y se sabe cuidar sola.

Raven se acercó a Robin y le dijo que no podía aliviarla con sus poderes. Eso a Robin le cayó como balde de agua fría en la cabeza, se preocupó demasiado.

-Robin, hay una razón que me preocupa por no poder sanarla: quizá esté bajo un hechizo- explicó la titán. Robin tal vez no era supersticioso, pero esta vez creía en toda causa del daño de su amiga. Se acercó a donde estaba Starfire, le tomó su mano izquierda y la empezó a acariciar.

-Todo va a salir bien…- fue interrumpido porque cuando susurró esto, sintió algo extraño en la mano de su amiga. Miró el dorso de la mano pero no encontró nada, le dio la vuelta a la mano y aguantó la respiración al ver la cicatriz marcada en la mano de Star.

Raven se preguntó por qué Robin se había quedado mirando la mano de su amiga, se acercó y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Ra-Raven…. ¿q-qué significa esta marca?- preguntó nervioso el joven

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chico Bestia que llegó junto con Cyborg

-¿Para qué les miento? Starfire está hechizada- reveló la joven. En eso un trueno da comienzo a una noche tormentosa

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron los titanes al mismo tiempo

-Según la cicatriz que tiene- continuó la hechicera- está encantada por un hechizo llamado "Rosa, e Hechizô", mejor conocida como "Hechizo de Rosa". Este hechizo consiste en una especie de ritual, con la espina de una rosa blanca bañada en una sustancia negativa se marca en "x" parte del cuerpo, una figura de una rosa. El producto de este hechizo es que la persona hechizada cambia todo su ser, es decir, cambia su comportamiento y su físico.

Stafire empezó a respirar agitadamente, en la pantalla, se mostraba que el corazón de Star iba velozmente. De la cicatriz en la mano de ella empezó a brillar muy fuerte con una luz blanca y cegadora. Todos se alejaron de la chica cubriéndose los ojos. La luz se fue expandiendo por todo el brazo de la chica, después subió hasta su cuello y luego tapo por completo a la chica.

La luz fue disminuyendo, los titanes al fin pudieron ver lo que había pasado, pero lo que vieron fue algo extraño y difícil de creer: vieron a una chica con piel pálida, su cabello rojizo, estaba vestida con un top blanco y una piedra roja en el centro y una minifalda y unas botas largas del mismo color del top, sus ojos estaban brillando de un color rojo intenso, pocas palabras, esa chica se les hacía muy familiar.

-Corríjanme si estoy mal pero ¿Qué ella no es…. – exclamó Chico Bestia pero fue interrumpido por una esfera de energía roja que provenía de la mano de la chica.

-Star, somos amigos- dijo Cyborg –no queremos pelear contigo- el intentaba en hacer entrar en razón a su amiga pero como respuesta, recibió una patada que lo arrastró hasta la pared.

-Azarath Mitrion ZITHOS- conjuró Raven. Trató de atrapar a Star con un campo de fuerza pero esta lo evitó con una agilidad nunca antes vista por ella. Después, voló en dirección hacia Raven y la empujó sosteniéndola del cuello hacia la pared y la dejó caer.

Por último, quedaba el chico pelinegro. Estaban cara a cara, él la miraba confundido, ella lo miraba con enojo.

-¿Star?- preguntó Robin casi sin voz. Ella cargó dos potentes starbolts, uno en cada mano para después lanzarlos hacia él, quien los evitó con dificultad.

-Star, soy yo, Robin, tu amigo-

-Yo no tengo amigos- respondió la joven con malicia.

-No quiero, luchar contigo-

-Pero yo contigo si- Dio una patada que esta vez, Robin no pudo evitar.

–De una vez te advierto, odio a todo a quien diga que es mi amigo- dijo ella como último comentario. Salió volando por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la tormentosa noche, dejando a un chico completamente confundido… y con el corazón destrozado.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé, soy novata y algo peque jejeje. Reviwes por favor.

Bien tal vez tenga otra cosa en mente que tenga que ver con Robin y Star :D pero bueno

LoOve & CarTooNs….

Yumi Yoshimura 29


	2. La nueva Starfire

oOLa! He aquí el segundo capítulo! Grax todos por dejarme sus comentarios (de esta historia y de mi One-Shot "El cielo es nuestro testigo"), muchisisisisisimas gracias. Y no más pláticas y comencemos. Por cierto, Los Titanes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de DC Cómics y Cartoon Network y ya saben todo eso ;)

**Hechizo de rosa**

**Capitulo 2: La nueva Starfire**

Robin seguía petrificado y confundido, mirando la ventana en la que se había fugado su amiga, hasta que escuchó los gemidos de dolor de sus amigos.

-¿Chicos están bien?- preguntó

-¿Pero qué demonios le sucede?^- exclamó Chico Bestia ayudando a Raven a levantarse.

-El hechizo ya está hacho, la sustancia ya penetró su cuerpo- dijo la chica

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de revertirlo- exclamó Robin con desesperación

-Tranquilo viejo, hay que contener la calma- dijo el hombre mitad robot tratando de tranquilizarlo pero lo que hacía era sacar más a Robin de sus casillas, además que él también estaba preocupado por su amiga que la consideraba como su hermanita.- Primero hay que localizarla- todos fueron al living.

En alguna parte de la ciudad:

-¿La encontraste?- pregunto una voz sombría

-Está todo listo- respondió un hombre

-Excelente – dijo la voz con un tono de malicia

-Calculo que en este momento llegó a la fase dos-

-Ahora solo que esperar- sonrió para sus adentros

Mientras tanto en la torre T, buscaban en la computadora a su amiga para ayudarla a regresarla a la normalidad.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Robin quien no paraba de dar vueltas por doquier.

-Ya casi… ¡Ya!, está por llegar a… oh no- exclamó Cyborg con una precaución que asusto a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Robin

- Está a punto de llagar a Ciudad Acero, con los Titanes Este-

-¡Demonios!-

-Hay que avisarles- sugirió Raven

-Buena idea- Cyborg se conectó rápidamente con Los Titanes Este.

- Aquí Abeja, ¿Qué sucede chispita?- respondieron

-Tenemos que advertirles de algo-

-¡Algo terrible- gritó Chico Bestia tapando toda la pantalla y Cyborg, molesto, lo empujó hasta el otro lado de la sala.

-Pues…-

-Se trata de Starfire- contestó Robin.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Veloz acercándose a la pantalla seguido por Aqualad y Más y Menos.

-¿Qué pasa con la señorita Starfire?- preguntaron Más y Menos al unísono.

-Raven, explícales- ordenó Robin cediéndole el paso

-Starfire fue hechizada, la transformaron por completo. La Starfire buena que todos conocemos ahora es todo lo contrario- aclaró Raven.

En eso del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó una explosión que estremeció a los Titanes Este e hizo que se cortara la comunicación.

-Es tarde, ya llegó- dijo Raven -Vamos a ayudarles-.

-¿Te refieres a que debemos atacar a Star?- preguntaron los chicos con voz temblorosa.

-Chicos, sé que es duro pero atrapándola y trayéndola, tal vez pueda curarla- después de este plan de Raven, fueron directamente a Ciudad Acero en la nave T. Aunque no lo allá demostrado, la joven gótica le iba a costar también mucho trabajo luchar contra su mejor amiga. La conexión que había entre ellas fue creciendo, haciéndose más fuerte la amistad que tenían.

Cuando llegaron ahí estaba todavía la joven desquitándose con los otros titanes.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Robin tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- exclamó Cyborg

-Si quieren que Starfire se recupere, tenemos que hacerlo – aclaró Raven.

-De acuerdo, ¡Titanes al ataque!- ordenó Robin y todos salieron de la nave que quedó flotando, a tratar de salvar a su pobre amiga.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pterodáctilo y con sus garras tomó a Starfire por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame cosa verde!- exigió la chica lanzándole un starbolt y se liberó. Raven la atrapó con un aura negra, pero la joven pelirroja la rompió y rebotó contra Raven y Robin quien estaba por lanzarle dos discos congelantes.

En la torre semi-destruida:

-Ya llegaron los chicos, hay que ayudarles- dijo la líder

-¿Tenemos que atacar a Starfire?- preguntó Aqualad

-De seguro Raven podrá curarla, ¡Vamos!- y salieron al ataque.

Cyborg disparaba un rayo de su cañón pero Starfire formaba un escudo rojo alrededor de ella, Raven le lanzaba pedazos de lo que se había caído de la torre, Chico Bestia, todavía convertido en pterodáctilo picoteaba el escudo pero era inútil atravesarlo y Robin seguía lanzando bombas.

-Ya llegamos chispita- gritó Abeja a Cyborg que seguía disparando.

Cuando Starfire los vio aproximarse, el campo de fuerza regresó a sus manos, las juntó sus manos que volvieron a brillar de color rojo. Empezó a separarlas y el starbolt empezó a hacerse más y más grande. Sin previo aviso lo lanzó contra los jóvenes que quedaron inconscientes y se fue volando.

Los titanes fueron despertando poco a poco muy adoloridos.

-¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?- preguntó Chico Bestia sobándose la cabeza.

-Al cambiar, se vuelve más fuerte, aclaró Raven con su voz fría.

-¿Y a dónde fue?-

-Va a Jump City de nuevo- dijo Cyborg viendo si brazo en el que se veía un punto rojo que representaba a Starfire.

La, ahora malvada, extraterrestre, efectivamente, se dirigía a Jump City. Cuando llegó aterrizó frente a un callejón oscuro y una corazonada le dijo que entrara. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y escucho unos pasos en ese mismo callejón.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó haciendo preparar un par de starbolts y preparando su posición de ataque.

-Yo, mi querida joven, soy alguien que piensa igual que tu- contestó una voz siniestra.

-¡Muéstrate!-

-Tranquila pequeña- dijo saliendo de la oscuridad- Soy alguien que tiene una propuesta para ti-

Cha cha cha chaaaan! ¿Quién será el hombre misterioso? ¿Qué le tendrá preparado para Star? Pues a esperar el tercer capítulo…jejeje lo siento pero me urgía subirlo, sino se me va por completo. Hasta entonces…

LoOve &CarToONz

Yumi Yoshimura 29


	3. El mal no se controla

oOLa, mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero con me he dejado juntar muchos pendientes y casi no tengo tiempo, aparte de que cuando la quise subir me aparecia que habia un error, creo que en ese entonces habia algunos problemas en la página, aunque ya al fin he avanzado un poco más. Por cierto, ya tengo otra historia lista (otra de las razones por las que me he tardado tanto), no tardaré en subirla.

Bueno ya saben, Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten este capítulo.

**Hechizo de Rosa**

**Capitulo 3: El mal no se controla.**

-¡¿QUE QUE?- exclamó Veloz con furia. Mas y Menos estaban abrazados uno al otro y escondidos detrás de Raven. Los chicos ya les habían contado todo lo que ocurría.

-Ya explotó- aclaró Abeja rodando los ojos.

-No fue nuestra culpa, salía sin avisar- dijo Chico Bestia

-¡Y no se les ocurrió preguntar: ¿Star, vas a alguna parte? O ¿te podemos acompañar?-

-Ahora que me acuerdo…- interrumpió Raven- ¿Qué no por estos días era la celebración del festival de la amistad que hace un año Starfire nos lo había celebrado?-

Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin se miraron entre sí con mirada de asombro, era cierto. Hace un año, Star les había platicado sobre tal día, Blorthog (ya investigue como era, perdón) se llamaba, el mismo día en el que ella viajo en el tiempo. Increíble que algo parecido sucediera ahora justamente en el mismo día... ¿Acaso ese día estaba maldito aquí en la Tierra?

Los Titanes Este se quedaron mirándolos como si no entendieran que ocurre.

-Perdonen mi ignorancia pero ¿de qué festival hablan?- preguntó Aqualad

-Como Star viene de otra planeta, sus costumbres son diferentes- aclaró Robin- Ese festival se celebra entre amigos para que, según Star, era para no romper la amistad.

-¡Pues yo creo que ya la rompieron!- Veloz estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Ya basta! En vez de seguir discutiendo, deberíamos detener a Starfire para poder curarla.- sugirió la líder de los Titanes Este, que ya estaba harta de escuchar y escuchar y no hacer nada.

-Tiene razón, ¡Vamos titanes!- ordenó Robin.

Mientras tanto:

-¿Una propuesta?-

-Si. He de decir que te he observado últimamente y admito que eres realmente fuerte- el hombre de las sombras tenía una máscara bicolor.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- estaba lista para atacar

-Me conocen como…Slade, digamos que soy un villano en contra de los Jóvenes Titanes. De seguro ya los conociste-

-¿Eran esos estúpidos que decían ser mis amigos?-

-Justamente ellos. No eres la única que los detesta, yo también estoy muy en contra de ellos.-

-¿Y por eso me has estado espiando?-

-Te explicaré. Ven, acompáñame… si quieres- dijo volviendo a la oscuridad seguido por Star.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al comienzo de algo magnifico-

Regresando con los titanes:

Iban en la nave T. Raven, Abeja iban volando acompañados por Chico Bestia en forma de ave, mientras Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Veloz, Mas y Menos dentro de la nave.

-Se está moviendo- informó Cyborg

-¡Demonios, debemos ser más rápidos!- al parecer, Robin también se estaba saliendo del límite de su paciencia.- Cyborg ¿Dónde está exactamente?-

-Pues… esta a 8 km al oeste y… no es posible- se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron todos a la ves

-Está a 8 km y 750 m bajo la tierra-

-¿Cómo demonios llegaría hasta 750 m bajo la tierra?- preguntó Veloz

-Esto se me hace familiar- decía Raven. Chico Bestia se comunicó telepáticamente con Aqualad diciéndole que les dijera a los demás de que esa profundidad era similar a la del escondite de Slade cuando Terra era su aprendiz.

- Es cierto Chico Bestia- afirmó Raven

-¡OTRA VEZ ESE MALDITO SE TIENE QUE METER CON NOSOTROS Y PARA COLMO ME TIENE QUE DAR EN DONDE MAS ME DUELE…. Digo en donde más nos duele- Al parecer Robin soltó un poco su lengua al decir esa frase.

-Estamos a punto de llegar- informó Cyborg.

-¿En dónde estamos?- Star había seguido a Slade hasta su guarida.

-Aquí es donde la maldad nace.-

-¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme?- dijo acordándose del por qué había seguido aquel tipo.

-Sólo te preguntaré una vez…- el suspenso se oía en todos lados, era un poco desesperante.- ¿Quisieras unirte a mí para destruir a Los Jóvenes Titanes?- la joven se quedó pensando. De alguna extraña manera algo le atraía a esa propuesta, pero otro lado le decía que no debía hacerlo y esta última se dividía por dos razones: una ella no quería ni necesitaba a nadie para ser como es ahora y dos… su lado bueno sigue ahí en ella, aunque dormido y en una mínima porción. ¿La aceptaría o no?

Los titanes aterrizaron en un edificio, cerca en donde estaba el paradero de Starfire.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Chico Bestia

-Según las coordenadas…sigue debajo de la tierra- Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Robin se adelantó y fue corriendo a la guarida de Slade. Los demás lo siguieron aunque la distancia ya era muy larga.

-Oigan…- dijo Aqualad jadeando- si sabia… que Robin… era rápido… pero no tanto-

-Cuando se trata de Slade o de Star- contestó Raven mientras volaba- a Robin le gana la adrenalina. Desafortunadamente aquí se juntan ambos.- Más y Menos se juntaron par air más rápido y así alcanzar a Robin pero pararon en seco al darse cuenta que habían perdido de vista a su líder. Los demás se juntaron con ellos y también se percataron del joven desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Robin?- preguntó Cyborg a los gemelos.

-No lo sabemos- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Íbamos siguiendo al señor Robin cuando lo perdimos de vista, así nada más- continuó Más.

El silencio seguía reinando la habitación, ¿aceptaría la propuesta o no?

-No tengo todo el tiempo… ¿aceptas o no?- Slade perdía su paciencia, tenía que aceptar, sino su plan se iría a la basura. De repente se escuchan pasos a lo lejos, por un túnel, que se van acercando más y más rápidamente.

-¡Acepta!- gritó Slade.

-¡No!- contestó una voz masculina del lado en donde se oían los pasos, los cuales se habían detenido…era Robin.

-Ah Robin, que bueno que estas aquí presente. Te estábamos esperando- dijo Slade.

-¡¿Qué tramas esta vez Slade?- gritó furioso Robin.

-Bien que me conoces. Eres un chico listo Robin, deberías saber lo que planeo. ¿No recuerdas los problemas que tuve contigo y con Terra?-

Robin se quedó pálido, no quería recordar esos momentos tan fríos en los que él era aprendiz de Slade y no querría volver a serlo. Además apostaría que si en ese momento estuviera Terra, ella diría lo mismo.

-Ella no aceptaría ¡JAMÁS!- dijo Robin con furia

-¿Estás muy seguro?- los dos se volvieron hacia ella. –Únete a mí, preciosa-

-No lo hagas Star, él no es bueno, no te unas a él por favor-

Estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué debería elegir? De repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza, se retorció y se sostenía la cabeza, el dolor era horrible, insoportable. De un momento a otro su cuerpo empezó a brillar de una luz cegante, casi tan brillante como cuando estaba en la enfermería de la torre. Slade y Robin se cubrieron el rostro. Al disminuir se reveló otra nueva imagen: Starfire traía un traje de guerra negro (igual con el que llegó a la Tierra).

-¿Starfire?- preguntó el joven. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, a pesar de que hubo una segunda transformación, ella lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Tu no eres mi amigo, yo no tengo- encendió sus ojos de blanco y le lanzó un starbolt solo que esta vez la esfera de energía era del mismo color que sus ojos, la cual hizo que Robin chocara contra la pared. Después Slade se acercó a ella.

-Al parecer eso fue un…- no logró terminar lo que iba a decir porque, al igual que Robin, fue lanzado por el aire por un starbolt hasta chocar contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Levantó el rostro con dificultad y vio que la chica se acercaba a él. Ella se arrodilló junto a él y dijo:

-Yo no necesito aliados-

Después de oír esto, todo se volvió negro, se encontraba oscuridad, se encontraba inconsciente.

En serio, perdón una y otra vez, he estado muuuuy ocupada. Créanme, si fueran yo, no tendrían tiempo de nada. Por cierto, les dije al principio que tenía una historia preparada, bueno en resumen pequeño habla de Raven y Chico Bestia y de Robin y Starfire, aquí un adelanto:

_-¿Quién eres? ¡APARECE Y PELEA!- preguntó Robin_

_-Lo que les puedo decir es que el día de hoy, tal vez sea el último en los que se puedan ver juntos, les daré en lo que más les duele-_

Bien se aceptan mensajes en los que expresen el disgusto de esta historia pero no se permitirán palabras obscenas… jajajaja bueno esperen el próximo capítulo y si me tardo no manden buques de guerra por favor.

LoOve & CarTooNs….

Yumi Yoshimura 29.


	4. Aviso

Heeey…!

Jajajaja, ¡Volví! Después de años (literalmente) he vuelto. Pues se me hizo grosero de no darles explicaciones de mi desaparición así que ahí les va:

Bueno, en primer lugar perdón por no actualizar los fics, realmente la escuela en la que estoy es un poco dura y de tiempo completo, además que en vacaciones tenía que ir a cursos y casi no tenía tiempo libre. En fin, ya se aligero la carga y por fin podre continuar con los fics. Para colmo mi computadora (dinosaurio) se descompuso -¡POR FIN!- y cambiamos a otra, pero tardamos un poco en utilizarla porque mi padre tuvo que llevarla a vacunarla y bla bla bla bla. Y para acabarla de amolar, las actualizaciones de los fics estaban en mi USB la tenía en uso mi madre y hasta que acabo su proyecto del trabajo no me dejo utilizarla…

Pero ya puedo respirar! Bien, al punto: los fics ya están en proceso, de hecho me emociono al saber que van continuando. Tratare de actualizarlos lo más pronto posible, además tengo más ideas y de diferentes secciones (por ejemplo: Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Titán Sim-biónico, etc.) por si les gustaría pasar a leerlas.

Una vez más les pido 1000 perdones, por favor :D

Atto. Yumi

PD. Por cierto, cambiare mi seudónimo… todavía no se cual pero lo cambiare xDD


	5. ¿Solución?, ahora hay tres bandos

Hey! He vuelto. Después de años – literalmente- he regresado con el fic.

Disclaimer: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

**Hechizo de Rosa**

**Cap. 3: ¿La solución?, ahora hay tres bandos.**

-¿Recuerdas exactamente dónde era?- Los Titanes sentían que habían corrido en círculos y empezaban a desesperarse. Todo el tiempo estaban siguiendo a Chico Bestia convertido en un sabueso olfateando todo el lugar.

-Claro, estoy seguro que ya casi llegamos-

-Eso dijiste hace media hora- respondió Cyborg molesto mientras sacaba su localizador. Haciendo algunos movimientos trataba de localizar a Robin.

-¡Es por ahí!- exclamaron los dos al unísono señalando el mismo punto. Todos empezaron a correr hacia donde los dos titanes habían dicho. Vislumbraron un umbral y cuando lo cruzaron se encontraron con la destrozada guarida de Slade, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver todo hecho pedazos. De repente vieron cómo el cuerpo de su líder yacía tirado junto al de su enemigo.

-¡Robin!- exclamó Chico Bestia. Transformado en cuervo llegó hasta Robin mientras los demás llegaron corriendo. –Vamos viejo, despierta.- dijo zarandeándolo para que despertara. En eso, Robin comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. –Amigo, ¿Estas bien?-

Robin se levantó lento sosteniéndose la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Después de unos segundos estuvo consciente de donde estaba y lo que había sucedido hace solo unos momentos.

-Starfire, ¿Dónde… dónde está?-Preguntó mientras volteaba para todos lados buscándola.

-Supongo que cuando llegamos ella ya se había ido- respondió Cyborg. En eso escucharon un gemido y se volvieron hacia donde provenía. Se encontraron con Slade tratando de levantarse apoyando con una mesa.

-Aunque dejo algo muy claro- comentó en enmascarado – Ella no está ni de mi lado, ni del suyo – Todos los titanes se quedaron confundidos, en especial Chico Bestia. Dio un suspiro de indignación y continuó – Ella es totalmente independiente. Solo… ¡vean cómo quedó mi laboratorio!-

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es encontrar a Starfire y detenerla antes de que cause más daño- comentó Abeja.

Slade dio un gran suspiro.

-Nunca me imaginé cuán grande podía ser ese poder- comentó el enmascarado bicolor cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- preguntó Robin agresivamente.

-Cuando leí sobre el hechizo pensé que sería una genial idea para separar y destruirlos a ustedes, era matar a dos pájaros de un tiro… pero todo se salió de control.-

-Vaya, bien dicen que todo lo que hagas se te regresará- comentó Chico Bestia, al cual todos le lanzaron miradas asesinas y recibió un zape de parte de Raven.

-Raven ¿qué sabes sobe ese hechizo?- preguntó Robin.

-Es un hechizo muy extraño, algo que queda bien claro es que cambia drásticamente a las personas. Hay cinco fases en las que su poder aumenta y el sujeto cambia algún aspecto físico… pero tengo una duda. Slade ¿tienes todavía la rosa con la que hiciste el hechizo?-

-Si, está por aquí. Síganme- todos seguían al villano quien se dirigía a una habitación continua. Abrió la puerta metálica y se acercó a una mesa en frente de ellos. En la mesa se encontraba una rosa de pétalos blancos pero había algo raro en el tallo, se veía… negro. El tallo estaba de color negro y en él deslumbraban lo que parecían ser venas rojas. Lo curioso era que solamente un poco más de la mitad del tallo era el que tenía ese aspecto, lo demás se veía normal.

-Slade ¿dónde encontraste el hechizo?- preguntó Raven después analizar la rosa. Slade sacó de un cajón un libro. Tenía un aspecto de ser de muchos años atrás, tenía la pasta maltratada y sus hojas estaban rotas de las orillas. En la portada tenía como nombre en latín "_Tenebris Incantatio_". Raven abrió sus ojos como platos ¿cómo era posible que Slade tenga ese libro, precisamente **ese** libro? – ¿D-de dónde l-lo sacaste?- pregunto temerosa de saberlo.

-En una librería antigua. La anciana que me lo vendió me dijo que tuviera cuidado con él-

-Préstamelo- Raven le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo empezó a hojear. Buscaba algo en especial.

-¿Qué sucede Raven?- preguntó Aqualad.

-¿Qué estas buscando?- preguntó Cyborg

-Esto…- ella les enseñó la página en la que estaba escrito el hechizo, con su dedo señalaba la parte inferior de la página. Estaba escrita con letra muy pequeña una advertencia:

"_Todo aquel que subestime este poder será aniquilado, nada ni nadie podrá controlar la catástrofe próxima…" _

-Este libro ya lo había visto. Lo tomé para ver de qué trataba pero sentí su energía maligna, por eso no lo compré- concluyó sin dejar de inspeccionar el hechizo.

-Pero ¿qué más dice Raven? Algo tiene que haber ahí para revertirlo- comento Robin con aire de desesperación, pero trató de controlar su ansiedad para no volverse loco. Si no había calma no podría ayudar a Starfire.

-Aquí dice que hay 5 faces para que concluya. Por ahora Starfire está en la segunda etapa. Cada vez que pase el tiempo, se hará mas fuerte… y más peligrosa… oh no-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Veloz

-… el hechizo es temporal.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Abeja

-A que… la quinta fase se llama "Destrucción"- era difícil, era muy difícil- Al realizar el hechizo automáticamente Starfire se hace uno con la flor. Ellas están unidas. Pero cuando la rosa sea poseída completamente por la toxina, cuando llegue al corazón de la rosa… se destruirá ella misma y… Starfire también-

Silencio.

Había reinado el silencio en la habitación, un silencio sepulcral, un silencio en el que nadie sabía que decir, todos estaban en estado de shock.

-S-se… s-se… ¿se autod-destruirá?- preguntó temeroso Chico Bestia.

-¡P-pero debe haber un antídoto, una cura o algo!- exclamó Veloz esperanzado.

-Es un hechizo muy raro- dijo volviendo a hojear el libro- aquí hay un contra hechizo pero dice que no se ha comprobado y no sé si vaya a funcionar-

-¡Hay que intentarlo, Raven!- Robin estaba hecho una bomba de nervios, no soportaba la idea de que Starfire estuviera entre la espada y la pared con la muerte.

-Ok, dice que necesitamos un pétalo de la rosa con la que está unida… y también necesitaremos un poco de su sangre-

Una luz muy brillante proveniente del escritorio de Slade llamó su atención. Todos se volvieron y se asustaron al descubrir que la rosa estaba en proceso de metamorfosis a la tercera fase, ahora todo el tallo está cubierto de color negro con sus venas rojas.

-¡Oh no!- dijeron los gemelos desesperados

-Demonios, hay que tomar terreno. Tenemos que separarnos: Raven, tú y Cyborg vayan con la rosa al laboratorio en la torre.

-Si, ahí tengo un poco de muestras de su sangre- añadió Cyborg.

-Bien. Los demás detendremos a Starfire-

-¿Y qué hay de mi?- comentó Slade

Robin lo miro analizándolo. Se había olvidado completamente de él, y a pesar de que no se había logrado su propósito con Stafire, aun no le tenía confianza, todavía seguía siendo un villano. Después de meditar el asunto concluyó:  
-Irás con Cyborg y Raven a la torre, los ayudarás a solucionar esto, ya que tú fuiste el causante de todo esto…- Slade simplemente lo miró fríamente y asintió.-No intentes nada, te estaré vigilando-

Raven se acercó al escritorio tomando la rosa con cuidado y guardándola en alguna parte de su capa. Mientras todos desalojaban el laboratorio Robin se acerca a Cyborg.

-Cyborg, vigílalo. No confío en él-

-Lo sé Robin, lo estaré viendo con ojos hasta en mi espalda si es necesario-

Salieron corriendo. Robin, Veloz, Aqualad, Mas y Menos subieron a la nave mientras Abeja y Chico Bestia se preparaban para volar. Raven llevaría a Cyborg y a Slade en plataformas de energía mientras que ella volaría.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto- concluyó Robin. Todos fueron a sus direcciones asignadas. Gracias a un rastreador en la nave, seguirían a Starfire conforme a su localizador en su traje. Tenían que ir rápido, quien sabe qué desastres estaría causando en ese preciso momento…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Jump City, una joven sufría una metamorfosis mas, retorciéndose en el piso del dolor que provocaba el cambio interno. La cubría una luz que de a poco se extinguía, dejando descubierto su nuevo aspecto: su tez seguía siendo blanca, pero no sería muy reconocida ya que su cabellera antes completamente rojiza, ahora la cubría rayos negros y blancos entre ellos y su mirada se volvía mas fría, tenia esos ojos que antes esmeraldas demostraban dulzura, ahora con una sola mirada te apuñalaba el corazón.

.

.

.

¡Hey! Estoy de vuelta, al fin pude continuar el fic. Como les dije anteriormente, ando con proyectos finales y ahora me andan trayendo por toda la Ciudad de México… u.u'

En fin, seguiré actualizando, espero no tardarme tanto como ya lo he hecho. Nuevamente mil disculpas…

Me despido y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :DD 


End file.
